


With Care

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Children, Daycare, Hybrids, M/M, o12 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: Kyungsoo has to be gentle.





	With Care

 

_ ‘’Kyungsoo!’’ _

It’s fruitless, but Junmyeon calls out again and maneuvers around with Chanyeol in his arms who has started teething on the elder's hand and bites after his fingers.

‘’Kyungsoo-  **_stop that_ ** ! I said you need to let go!’’ the caretaker has to raise himself and step over, though he doesn’t have to go far, because Jongdae gives Kyungsoo’s chest a push so that the pup emits an airy bark and stumbles off, curled husky tail whipping in alert.

The hybrid sits there with wide eyes and a crestfallen expression on his face, and huffs out when Jongdae, a bobcat, drags him away and over the floor on stubby legs and says that  _ ‘he’s a bad, bad pup’. _

Jongin, who’s been the victim of the assault, is picking at his cougar ears, shading them with his small hands while his lower lip juts out and there’s tears in the corner of his eyes.

Kyungsoo keeps nibbling on them as he has done ever since he started here at the private daycare institution, where hybrids who need extra care or are either a bit problematic have found membership in small numbers, parents making sure it’s a socially comfortable environment with a few but permanent caretakers.

Junmyeon is about to bend down and ruffle Jongin’s hair since the younger has always been more sensitive compared to the rest, but Sehun behind Junmyeon choses in that exact moment to waddle over and chomp down on the caretaker's siamese tail, resulting that the elder wheezes instead and nearly topples over.

Sehun lets out a small grin and a snort, though the fox yelps and runs over to hide with Zitao when he’s sent a sharp look by the pup in the corner, Yifan, who’s looking over the screen of his nintendo DS.

Baekhyun, another caretaker, comes in with Minseok on his hip, cradling the polar bear, who snuggles against his side and drags himself further up, blinking his eyes at the happenings and busy scenario before him.

‘’What’s the fuss?’’ Baekhyun asks, nose wiggling slightly, and he says a low ouch when Minseok decides to tug lightly in one of his long bunny ears.

It’s messy in the room, but Chanyeol charges at the caretaker anyhow and nearly stumbles over one of the action figures, and he tugs in the sleeve of Baekhyun’s pants, leaning there.

‘’Myeon is being bean!’’ he barks, mispronouncing the word, letting out a yelp when Minseok sticks a foot out and plants it on the middle of Chanyeol’s face because it’s Minseok's turn to get affection, and Chanyeol has a habit of nagging Baekhyun the most.

_ ‘’I’m the one who’s mean?’’ _ Junmyeon grunts from where he’s smoothing his tail out. The whole lot just had snacks about half an hour ago, so the energy is not ebbing away soon and there’s still some hours left until it’s time for a nap.

‘’Kyungsoo is just throwing a tantrum again,’’ he murmurs.

‘’He doesn’t talk much so it’s hard to get a connection, you know?’’ and Baekhyun laughs, one of his hands meanwhile leaning down to tug at the tip of Chanyeol’s retriever ear, while his other hand comfortingly pats Minseok’s bum from how he’s holding him. ‘’He has talked to me before. He’s just a little reserved, that’s all. You'll have to know how to approach him,'' he replies.

It’s the highlight of the day right now where the kids are high on energy, and Sehun goes from being bratty to being shy when his hyung, Lu Han, jumps around him and butts his head into Sehun's arm, while Zitao tries to push the persistent deer away.

On the other hand, Yixing has to pee and looks absolutely deserted with how he’s sitting in the middle of the room and hopelessly looks around, tears springing in the corner of his eyes though he’s normally patient and soft-spoken. His earlier napping was interrupted by Luhan who accidentally stepped on him, and he’s gone snarky now.

Jongdae approaches him though and takes his hand, comforting the bunny with soothing motions and backrubs, and he can guide Yixing to the bathroom without them needing a caretaker to help them.

In the other end, Jongin is still upset and never got his hair ruffled. His brows furrow and his lips settle in a pout, but he’s not spared since Yifan motions him to come hither.

Jongin wobbles over and snuggles against his hyung’s chest, while Yifan continues to play the nintendo DS over the younger’s face, and Jongin can comment on it meanwhile and point his crayon colored fingers at the moving screen.

Junmyeon runs a hand through his hair and grits his teeth, ‘’then how am I supposed to talk to the pup?’’ he looks around to see where Kyungsoo has gone, but Kyungsoo must’ve left the room between the commotions.

He has most likely fled to the cuddle room that contains pillows and blankets, where he wraps himself up if he gets upset. He usually stays mute and can’t be coaxed out unless there’s a talk about cookies, a glass of warm milk or an hour of cartoons.

Not making it far, Junmyeon has to stop amidst his stride once more, because now  _ Zitao _ is sniffling, the panda tugging in the sleek cat tail. Sehun has left with Lu Han for a game of tag, and the boy in question has fled to the other room with the deer chasing him, their roaring resounding in the house.

Junmyeon sighs heavily, and Baekhyun goes over to plant a kiss on cheek, though he has to deal with Chanyeol who he has picked up as well, who now whimpers when Minseok pokes at the pup’s tummy and tugs Baekhyun closer so that their cheeks are touching and Baekhyun’s glasses end up skewed.

Junmyeon gives Baekhyun’s temple a kiss and quickly Minseok’s too, subsequently Chanyeol’s because otherwise the pup will get upset.

He takes a hold of Zitao’s hand to guide him out for a little talk, while another kitty perks up in the background and climbs out of Yifan’s lap. The dobermann looks up but merely adjusts his seat in the beanbag, leaning back to focus on the pokemon game again.

It’s silent in the room save for the small soundless hitching of a soft breath puffing out.

There’s a squeak when Kyungsoo moves over and presses one toy into the plush of some pillows on his journey to settle in the corner.

He has tugged a blanket around himself, smushing against the wall as he wraps the material over his head and covers his downturned ears. His eyes are half-lidded, feet turning in while he hides his face in his drawn up knees and rubs his nose in the crack.

There’s a brief silence, though it’s brought into disarray when a prominent squeak chimes in, followed by a light gasp and a stutter. Looking up, Kyungsoo spots Jongin crawling over the pillows, the latter’s eyes wide as he gulps, caught in the headlights since he might’ve wanted to sneak up on the husky.

Kyungsoo stills for the moment and his eyes widen, a gleam appearing, though it dims down again as if he remembers something.

Instead, he lets out a wobbly bark and drags the blanket further down, turning his back to the other, his white and black tail peeking out with the little curl it has.

He doesn’t hear the soft sound from the other and squishes his cheeks against his kneecaps, shrinking into himself.

Someone tugs in his blanket though, and he doesn’t get to react before his hair is rumpled from the material drooping around his shoulders instead, baring his head. Small fingers nip at one perky ear, resulting that Kyungsoo startles and look over his shoulder to find Jongin standing behind him.

Jongin doesn’t look hurt anymore and rather concentrated instead, a pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what the kitty wants and stares at him with wide eyes as Jongin cups the puppy ears and gives them a thorough but gentle rub.

‘’See?’’ the younger says, tilting his head as he grants Kyungsoo a small smile, still unsure about Kyungsoo’s reaction.

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand, his brows raising on his forehead and mouth turning down in confusion, though his tail is wagging lightly and it feels nice to get rubs from the other.

‘’My-’’ Jongin’s speech is still a little slurred. He sits down in front of the pup and points at one of his own ears - ‘’my dad says that a kitty’s ears are really sensitive.’’

‘’You have to,’’ he fidgets a bit, index finger poking at the base of the brown ear atop his head, ‘’handle them with… with care.’’

It’s silent between them then, but something transfers in the air.

Kyungsoo’s voice is small, a soft ‘’with care?’’

His fingers clench in the blanket as if they want to grasp and tug, but he holds himself back and his ears are still hanging low.

A tiny kitten tail brushes over the back of his hand when Jongin huddles closer. ‘’Ye-’’ the younger looks encouraged though he’s mostly been a little scared of the pup with big eyes and weird squinting, ‘’yes, like this,’’ he murmurs and takes a hold of Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo’s mouth is slightly agape in wonder as his hand is brought forth. Jongin's palm is warm on his own while it guides him up to one of the kitty ears.

He starts out tentatively, barely touching - only pokes at the tip of the ear, because he doesn’t want to hurt Jongin again and get scolded by the elders.

However, Jongin encourages him even though he flinches at first and expects a harsh pull.

He later leans into the touch and closes his eyes, a mellow purr bubbling from his throat when Kyungsoo does it right and cups the ear, now bringing up another hand to tend both.

‘’Soft Jongin,’’ Kyungsoo murmurs, ‘’so soft,’’ and the words are drawled due to some lost milk teeth.

A fwump and a squawk erupts in the room. Jongin looks scared for a moment as Kyungsoo has toppled him over and leans down to run a mouth along one ear.

The younger’s eyes are closing tightly in anticipation, though nothing bad comes.

One eye opens, and instead he hears a soft  _ ‘harrumph’  _ as Kyungsoo props half of the ear into his mouth and munches on it without teeth, just a harmless but gentle nip, and chews on the tip.

All the while, his tail is eagerly wagging behind him, and the pup huddles closer to bury his nose in the tendrils of Jongin’s scruffy hair afterwards, making the younger laugh at the ticklish feeling and the blow of air against his ear when Kyungsoo huffs out.

‘’With care,’’ Kyungsoo murmurs softly.

Jongin nods, a constant purr coming from his throat now and a smile curling at the corners of his lips.

**_‘’With care!’’_ ** Kyungsoo growls and tries to swat the pester away, but Jongin is persistent and has toppled him over.

The cat is a lazy fiend who has become much bigger than the other now, and he has pressed Kyungsoo into the couch and likes the way the pup trashes beneath the weight.

He lets out a breathy grin and chomps down on the base of Kyungsoo’s ear, ignoring the snarl erupting from Kyungsoo’s chest or how Kyungsoo fruitlessly pushes his hands against Jongin’s chest only to have Jongin amplify the pressure until the elder is wheezing.

There’s only a talk about giving in when Kyungsoo lets out a muffled bark and grouses a ‘’Okay, okay - you win.’’

Jongin lets go with a satisfied curl on his lips, his tail swishing in glee while he picks the first controller and Kyungsoo has to pick the second.

‘’Gross,’’ Chanyeol yaps from the other end of the room, but is silenced when Minseok nudges their ankles together beneath the table and coaxes him into studying again.

Lu han yells at the screen when the game unpauses, because Jongin immediately dies since he’s too busy sharing eye-smiles with Kyungsoo.

Zitao looks offended for the whole team next to the deer, while Sehun stretches out on the floor with Yifan as they play the newest pokemon game -  _ ‘’aren’t you too old to play pokémon’’ - ‘’Sehun why are we still friends’’ _

Yixing and Jongdae are playing a drawing game, exchanging the images on their phones as they grin to each other and Jongdae is stifling a boisterous laughter from the five-legged unicorn the bunny has drawn.

They all perk up when a knock lands on the door and a head peeks in, it being Lu Han’s mother.

‘’You teenagers are so messy,’’ is the first thing she says, one foot poking at the boxers on the floor.

‘’I’m heading out now, but I’ve got ice cream in the freezer, so you can just take some, alright? I won’t be home until late, but there’s dinner from yesterday too.’’

She pauses, eyes squinting. ‘’I can guarantee you I’ll see it if you eat some of the freeze pizza there,’’ she gives Lu Han an inquiring glare.

‘’Mom…,’’ Lu Han murmurs, the tip of his ears becoming red, and Sehun is leering at him from the floor, while Yixing on the other hand regards Lu Han’s mother with a bright smile and thanks her, addressing her formally.

She disappears again and the front door slams seconds later after her departure.

The boys go back to their doings, though Lu Han murmurs a low ‘’she’s so embarrassing...’’

Chanyeol bids in with a whispered ‘’still hot though…,’’ and screams when he’s got a deer in his face mere seconds later.

The game is still ongoing in the background, but Jongin’s character dies again when he leans over and nips at Kyungsoo’s ear, this time fondly - roles reversed through time, murmuring a ‘’with care,’’ while Kyungsoo huffs in return, a soft smile on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted


End file.
